Harapan?
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: Mereka bilang/ Jangan memberikan mahkotamu kepada siapapun yang bukan suamimu/ Karena berarti, saat itu kamu sudah siap disakiti/ SasuSaku Fic/ Rate M untuk pembahasan dewasa!/ cover bukan buatan saya/


_Mereka bilang..._

_Jangan memberikan mahkotamu kepada siapapun yang bukan suamimu_

_Karena berarti, saat itu kamu sudah siap disakiti_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Harapan?**

* * *

Kamu menatapnya, sedangkan ia menatapmu juga. Tersenyum kamu padanya sembari menautkan jemarimu pada jemarinynya. Kamu merasa berdebar meskipun kalian pernah lebih dekat dari sekedar behadapan seperti ini. Namun, apapun yang kamu lakukan dengannya selalu membuatmu tidak berhenti tersenyum berhari-hari. Karena kamu tahu bahwa kamu sangat mencintai pemuda di depanmu ini lebih dari siapapun. Bahkan kamu beranggapan tidak akan pernah menyesal memberikan mahkotamu padanya, pada pemuda Uchiha yang sejak dulu menawan hatimu.

Kamu menariknya memasuki kamarmu kala malam itu. Menutup cendela yang menjadi tempatnya datang. Keremangan malam yang telah datang tidak membuatmu berniat menghidupkan lentera penerang dalam kamarmu. Kamu ingin tetap seperti ini, merasakan kebahagian kala ia mendekapmu lagi sepeti malam sebelumnya, sebelum kalian beranjak menaiki tempat tidurmu. Bergemul sebagai tanda kamu dan dia saling mencintai.

"Sasuke-kun..." Kamu membenamkan wajahmu pada dada bidangnya. Menahan kenikmatan untuk tak berseru lebih keras. Tentu saja kamu takut orang tuamu tahu apa yang telah dilakukan putri satu-satunya dengan membawa rekan satu timnya yang bergender laki-laki ke dalam kamarnya.

"Saku-ra..." Selalu tersenyum bahagia setiap gerakan yang ia ciptakan meskipun samar namamu terucap dari bibirnya yang tak mau lepas dari bibirmu. Kamu mendekapnya erat, menikmati gelombang ujung dari kegiatan kalian yang tengah mendatangimu hebat. Ia balas memelukmu juga, ketika kamu merasakan penuhnya tubuh bawahmu. Rasanya begitu hangat, sehangat tubuhnya yang erat memeluknya. Membawamu masuk ke dalam alam tidur yang ingin kamu raih.

.

.

.

Rasanya kosong ketika kamu bangun pagi itu. Tidak mendapati lagi alunan napas dari pangeran hatimu. Hanya hembusan angin pagi yang kamu rasakan kini. Seberkas perasaan kecewa tentu kamu rasakan, namun kamu segera menghilangkannya. Karena kamu tahu, kamu akan tetap berada di hati pemuda Uchiha itu.

.

Kalian bersikap biasa ketika berkumpul bersama tim 7 untuk mengikuti ujian Chuunin yang sebentar lagi dilaksanakan. Kamu tetap bersikap manis dan selalu ingin menarik perhatiannya, dan ia tetap tak menanggapi tingkah konyolmu padanya. Semua sama seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berbeda kecuali keadaan di mana kalian hanya berdua. Kamu tahu Sasuke tidak akan suka mengumbar-umbar hubungan kalian dan kamu juga belum siap mereka tahu apa saja yang telah kamu perbuat dengan salah satu dari rekan setimmu.

Biarlah semua sama seperti dulu. Yang penting kamu tahu perasaanmu tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan itu pasti sudah membuat beribu katak di perutmu bersenandung senang karenanya.

.

.

.

.

Kamu merasa ada yang berbeda dengannya. Bukan dengan kutukan yang ia dapat dari Orochimaru yang telah bersarang di tubuhnya. Namun kamu merasa mata itu berbeda, mata kelam yang selalu menampakkan kenyamanan itu semakin kelam kala kamu tatap.

Kamu bingung harus bagaimana ketika ia menarikmu ke sebuah gang sempit dalam perjalanan kalian pulang dari Ichiraku, menyudutkanmu ke tembok sebelum menghadiahkanmu sebuah ciuman yang entah kenapa terasa nenyesakkan untukmu. Lagi-lagi kamu menatapnya penuh khawatir, dan kamu tahu ia tidak akan suka kamu bersikap seperti itu. Ia ingin kamu tetap tersenyum untuknya, menyemangati kala ia terpuruk.

"Sasuke-kun..." Tidak tahu mengapa kamu ingin menelusuri wajahnya dengan jemarimu, merasakan betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan di depanmu ini.

Ia memejamkan mata ketika merasakan setiap sentuhanmu. Kedua tangannya pun semakin menarikmu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kamu kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Ia menatapmu kosong, "Apakah kutukan ini menyiksamu?" Sebelum jemarimu menyentuh tanda kutukan pada lehernya, tangan Sasuke telah lebih dulu menahan tanganmu. Menarikmu dalam pelukannya.

"Kumohon, Sakura, tetaplah mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi," bisiknya lirih.

Dan ingatanmu kembali pada kejadian di hutan Kematian, kala pemuda yang kamu cintai tidak mampu mengendalikan kesadarannya. Dan itu semua karena kutukan dalam tubuhnya.

Entak kenapa kamu terisak karenanya, memeluknya erat seakan takut kejadian itu kembali terjadi. Melihat ia kesakitan tanpa kamu bisa meredakan kesakitannya.

Ia mencium air matamu.

" Aku akan selalu mencintai Sasuke-kun apapun yang terjadi. Aku janji."

Lain dengan malam sebelumnya. Malam itu kamu habiskan memeluknya erat sembari menahan tangismu yang enggan berhenti, sebelum kalian pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Namun kamu tidak sadar Sakura, malam itulah kamu akan kehilangan sosok yang kamu cintai.

.

.

.

_Mereka bilang..._

_Jangan memberikan mahkotamu kepada siapapun yang bukan suamimu_

_Karena berarti, saat itu kamu sudah siap disakiti_

Sekarang kamu tahu maksud ucapan ibumu dulu. Apakah kini kamu menyesal telah kehilangan milikmu, Sakura?

Pemuda yang sangat kamu cintai kini telah meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Kamu tidak tahu lagi di mana ia berada.

Ingatan tentang malam yang dulu selalu kamu lalui bersamanya, kini seakan menjadi cambuk yang siap untuk semakin membuatmu tersiksa.

Namun ucapan malam terakhir kalian bertemu seakan menjadi sugesti bahwa kamu harus tetap mencintainya. Menunggunya pulang kembali ke pelukanmu. Seperti janjimu dulu padanya, bahwa kamu tetap akan selalu mencintainya apapun terjadi.

.

Apakah sekarang semua asumsi yang sekuat tenaga kamu pertahankan tidak akan luluh ketika ia tanpa perasaan ingin menancapkan pedangnya padamu, ia berniat membunuhmu.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Kamu bimbang. Tahu bahwa Sasuke yang selalu kamu cintai telah berubah. Ia tidak akan lagi memelukmu, mencium bibirmu lama, maupun menenangkanmu kala kamu sedih.

Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke yang penuh dengan dendam.

Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu. Dan masihkah kau tetap mempertahankan janjimu padanya.

Namun kenyataannya, meskipun kamu berusaha melupakan segala tentang pemuda Uchiha itu. Rasa kerinduanmu padanya tidak bisa kamu elak lagi.

Dan kamu tidak akan menyesal menyerahkan milik berhargamu padanya. Semua harapan bahwa ia juga tidak mungkin melupakan kenangan kalian bersama dulu.

Mungkin nanti, rasa tanggung jawab kepadamu membuatnya berpikir untuk datang kembali kepadamu. Dan sebelum saat itu tiba, kamu akan menyimpan dalam-dalam hatimu untuknya kelak.

The end

* * *

Bagaimanakah fic saya ini?

Pasti aneh mengingat saya ngetiknya pun dalam keadaan galau tak berpenghujung XD

Time line scene pertama waktu sebelum sampai Sasuke-kun pergi dari Konoha. Tentunya dengan keabalan khayalan saya. Kwkwkwk...

Untuk scene terakhir bayangin adegan paling dramatisir ke dua sasusaku ketika sasuke ingin membunuh sakura. Yang pertama tentunya adegan sasuke pergi dari konoha. Huhu...

Oh iya, mohon maaf kalau fic ini berantakan soalnya saya ngetiknya di hp begitupun publisnya. Nggak tahu kenapa malas buat buka notebook :(

Dan juga fic ini dibumbuhi sedikit lime, meskipun saya tahu nggak ada kata hot-hot nya pun. Semoga tak terlalu mengecewakan :D


End file.
